Runaway Runway
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: Clove and Foxface. Two teenage models who seemed to have it made. Until two guys waltzed into their lives, they were perfectly fine. Cato and Marvel seemed to be playing cards in a way that made the girls suspicious. Behind those pretty boy eyes, the girls can see something that gave them a feeling of unsettling. Who are these mystery boys and what do they have planned? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello Internet. Time to write. This is probably going to be a semi-short story (5-6 chapters) but it's got an intense plot that with hopefully leaving you craving more. This will be intense and tell a lot in a short period of time. I hope. I'm really excited for this and I hope you all are too. Let's just jump on in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 1 ~ The New Guys

Clove POV

I swear that hair and makeup is the most annoying thing ever. I have to do a fricking demons and angels photo shoot. My stylist is curling my hair. He hasn't broke any of them up. I don't think he plans to. My green eyes stand out so much against the black eye makeup. I have dark red lips and my pale skin looks even paler. I watch as an intern comes in and hangs up a dress bag. My stylist finishes my hair and walks out of my dressing room. I open the bag. I see a short red dress with a black corset. The skirt was tiered and there was black ribbon lining the neckline. There was a black rose attached to the top on the dress on the right side. There were black high heeled boots. IO also some some glittery red devil horns. I pulled the dress and boots on. I throw the horns on my makeup table. I heard the door open. I saw my partner and best friend.

Finch Desiree Collins.

"Hey Foxy," I greeted.

"Hey Clover," she sighed.

She was in a short white dress similar to mine except the corset and details were silver. She had on white pumps. There was a silver halo above her head. She handed me a small pair of black and red demon wings. She had on fluffy white angel wings.

"Get on your horns and these," she commanded.

"Make me," I sighed.

She shook her head. I pulled my horns on and slipped the wings over my shoulder. She and I walked out and the first thing we saw were two hot guys with big ass muscles talking with the photographer. He saw us and shooed the guys away.

"Who are they?" Foxface whispered to me.

"I hoped you knew," I whispered back.

* * *

><p>The photo shoot is over. I go get changed from the devil outfit to a pair of floral print leggings and a black tee shirt. I pulled on my black booties then grabbed my glasses case. I took out my semi-large, matte, dark red glasses and slipped them on. <strong>(AN I had to idea what to make her wear so she's wearing exactly what I wore today.) **I walked to my dressing room door and opened it to go meet Foxy. I came face to chest with the blonde boy who was talking to the photographer.

"Hello?" It came out more like a question than a greeting.

"Hey, I'm Cato," he introduced.

I pursed my lips.

"Listen. I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go," I said.

I pulled my leopard print backpack over my shoulder. I shut my dressing room door then realized my keys were in my backpack. I took my keys out and locked the door. I walked towards Foxy's room. Cato stayed on my heels. I saw Foxy being pestered by the other guy. I walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. We walked to the door and out to my car. We carpool all the time. I drove to our house. She's my roommate.

"Who was the blonde guy?" she asked as we headed inside.

"Some guy named Cato. Who was the brunette?" I asked.

"Marvel."

I threw my backpack down by the door and walked to my room. I see my personal phone on my nightstand light up. My work phone is still in my backpack. I go grab my personal phone and see a message lit up from my friend Isabelle.

_Isabelle: Hey Clove. How was work?_

_Clove: Call me._

My phone started to ring so I put it to my ear.

"Hey Belle."

"What's wrong?"

"These two idiots showed up at work today and I think they want me and Finch to su-"

"I get the point. Maybe it's time to quit modeling and come back to high school," she said.

Maybe Isabelle was right. Modelling at the age of seventeen took away a lot that me and Foxy once had. But quitting wouldn't help us. We would still be famous. Isabelle knew there was no way to have a normal life after being famous for two years.

"Life can't be normal for me or Finch," I explained.

I heard Isabelle sigh.

"I know Clove. I just wish that you never took that job," she said. "I know it sounds bad but I often wish things could go back to when we were fourteen."

"I know."

"Clove!" Foxy yelled. "Your work phone's ringing."

"Gotta go. Finch is yelling at me," I told Isabelle.

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up and throw my phone onto my bed. I run down the stairs and Foxy throws my phone to me. It was an unknown number.

"Hello," I said as I answered the call.

"Clove. It's Cato."

I hung up the phone and put it face down on the counter.

"Who was it?" Foxy asked.

"Fucking Cato," I growled.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just something about that character rubs me the wrong way," I told her.

"I gotta admit I feel the same way with Marvel," she admitted.

I nodded. My eyes met the red haired counter part's. We both felt like there was something off with the boys. There was no way to set a finger on one idea.

**There it is. Please leave me feedback and if you enjoyed it, give it a favorite and if you want to read more, give it a follow. See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Smile brighter today. Be happy. Today is an amazing day. I'm finally getting a chance to watch Insidious and I'm waiting for Sherekhanrox to text me back. And today, I walked three and half miles on my treadmill. Here's an update for Runaway Runway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Isabelle, and Clove's brothers.**

Chapter 2 ~ Something's Fishy

Foxface POV

I'm up before Clove again. I pull on some black skinny jeans and a teal tank top. I grab a pair of black wedge heels. I hear the clicks of Clove's favorite booties on the floor. I see Clove wearing a purple halter top and grey skinny jeans. She comes into the kitchen and grabs her work phone. She grabs a muffin and throws me my keys. I pick my zebra print backpack off of the floor. Clove grabs her leopard print bag and we head outside. We get in my vehicle and drive to the agency. Our boss stops us.

"Girls, today we're getting you guys to work with the new boys today," he told us.

"New boys?" Clove asked.

"Cato and Marvel. I sent them to meet you two yesterday," he explained.

"Okay," I said cautiously.

"I have your outfits in your room. Go get changed and hair and makeup will be there shortly," he told us.

We nodded and started off to our dressing rooms.

"One last thing!" our boss called.

We turned and looked to him.

"I expect you two to make them feel welcome and invite them to your party tonight," he said.

Before we could argue, our boss had turned and walked away. We shared a look before walking of towards our dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>Clove and I just got home from a long day at work. Now we have to set up for the party. <strong>(AN Here's where things get messed up because I never go to parties. I'm old enough, but I don't allow myself to go.) **Clove goes gets the homemade dips out of the fridge while I get out chips, crackers, and veggies. I look for the drinks Clove was supposed to bring in from the garage but I can't find them.

"Did you bring the drinks it?" I yelled to Clove.

"I thought you were going to," she yelled back.

I sighed and ran out to the garage. Clove and I always order in the fancy foreign sodas for our party. I grab three boxes and carry them in.

"Can you come organize these?" I yelled.

"Sure!"

I went back outside and grabbed the last three boxes. There were 24 bottles per box. Clove had already taken the other three boxes into the living room. I go into their and Clove is organizing all drinks on the coffee table. She had set out all the snacks we got for the party.

"You are the most OCD person I know," I sighed.

"Bite me. Growing up with Jett and Cephas made the way I am," she explained.

"Is Isabelle coming to the party?" I asked.

"No," she sighed. "She claimed she was busy."

"Or maybe it's the fact that she hates me," I said.

Clove stood up.

"Trust me. Isabelle doesn't hate you," she argued.

I knew that was a lie. I know Isabelle despises me. I went upstairs. I plugged in the curling wand in my bathroom. I started the curl my red hair. It looked even more like fire when it fell in ringlets. I go to my room and open my closet. I pull on an emerald green strapless a-line dress mini with black lace details and a thin black belt. I grab a pair of emerald green pumps and slip them on. I go back into my bathroom and start working on my makeup.

* * *

><p>The party's about to start. Clove worked long and just went to get ready half-an hour ago. She finally came down in a yellow strapless mini dress. with silver and yellow glimmer all on the bodice. They glitter faded down the skirt and there was a belt of diamonds. She had straightened her hair and did her makeup. She had on some yellow glittery pumps.<p>

"Holy shit Clove. I might have to call the fire department because you are smoking," I told her.

She started to laugh.

"Whatever," she said with a smile.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Let the party commence.

* * *

><p>The party was an hour in and everyone was rocking out. I had Katniss, one of the other models, come up to me.<p>

"Hey Foxy," she greeted.

"Hey Kat."

"Do you and Clove have any bottles of water?" she asked.

"Ya. I'll go grab you one," I offered.

I ran off to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I looked over to the stairs and saw Cato. What is he doing?

After making sure the coast was clear, he ran up the stairs. No one is allowed upstairs during mine and Clove's parties. The only thing up there are my room, Clove's room, and our bathroom that are attached to our rooms. There are also two guest rooms.

This can't be good.

I set the bottle of water down on counter and walked to the stairs. I pulled my heels off so I would be silent going up the stairs. I reach the top and hear noise coming from Clove's room. The door is open just enough for me to see in. I see Cato at Clove's nightstand. He picks up her personal phone and unlocks it. He pushed the power button and slips the phone into his pocket. I push the door open and he turns to me.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked him in a demanding tone.

"Sorry. I just got lost on the way to the bathroom," he lied.

"Listen, I'll let it slide this time because you're new but during our parties, no one is allowed up here," I told him. "Now get out."

He nodded and quickly left the room. I feel like I should have confronted him about the phone but he's new and we clearly aren't friends. I have no proof he has Clove's phone and I could get in serious trouble unless I have proof. But why would Cato need Clove's phone?

"Something's up with the new guys," I whispered to myself.

I slipped on my heels and walked back down stairs.

I don't know who these boys are but there is definitely something wrong with them.

**That's all for this chapter. Leave feedback and if you've enjoyed what you've read so far, click the favorite button. And follow for more updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This autumn is abnormally warm. It's late September! It should already be getting cold out. I've already taken out my collection of infinity scarfs, 3/4 and long sleeve shorts, and my jeans. I shouldn't be wearing a tank top and shorts. Snow should be falling in about a month. It shouldn't be 32'C outside. That's a summer day. Not a just about winter day. What the hell? I wore my typical patterned skinny jeans but I cooked. I didn't even wear a scarf. I still feel the heat in my legs and I'm wearing shorts. Okay. At this point, I'm whining. Here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize.**

Chapter 3 ~ They're Up To Something

Clove POV

Where the hell is my phone? My work phone is on the counter downstairs but my personal phone is no where to be found. I swear Foxface better not be playing another prank on me.

"Foxface!" I yelled.

I heard Foxface walking up the stairs. She comes into the room.

"Ya?" she asked.

"Did you take my phone?" I demanded.

"No. Cato did," she said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She slipped her phone into her pocket.

"Last night, during the party, Cato came up here and stole your phone," she explained.

"You knew, didn't tell me, and didn't stop him?" I yelled.

"I have no proof!" she yelled back.

"But I do," I laughed.

She gave me a look.

"You know how your family never comes and stays here with us?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yet Isabelle, Jett, and Cephas always seem to come hang out."

"Well you never use your guest rooms so I set up security cameras through out the house and the one closer to the stairs is the home base," I explained.

She looked shocked.

"I never gave you permission-"

"But it caught Cato!" I yelled.

She sighed. We went into the room. I pulled up the camera in my room and pulled up the footage from last night. I saw Cato walk into my room and pull out a can of silver spray paint. He sprayed over the camera and that was it. The camera caught nothing.

"This is ridiculous. We need to get proof that Cato and Marvel are messing with us," Foxface growled.

We knew what we needed to do. We walked outside and went to my car. Next stop, the office.

* * *

><p>We reached the office and went inside. Katniss was waiting for Glimmer to finish her shoot. She always takes the longest because she loves the camera. Kat saw us and walked over.<p>

"Isn't today your day off?" she asked us.

"Yes but we have some business to deal with," I explained.

We walked in the general direction on our dressing rooms. We saw Marvel picking the lock on Foxface's door. The door popped open. The walked inside and we snuck up to the door. Foxface pulled her personal phone out. She started to record the scene.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Marvel asked. "How are we even going to lock the door?"

"We won't. We just need enough dirt on them to get them fired. Once we get them fired from Nada Pero Estilo, the industry will crash because they are the two most famous models. Then Hotter se Dielli can pick them up and our agency will be the most famous modelling industry there is," Cato laughed.

Foxface stopped recording and we slipped out to my car. We watched the video again.

_"You sure this is a good idea?" Marvel asked. "How are we even going to lock the door?"_

_"We won't. We just need enough dirt on them to get them fired. Once we get them fired from Nada Pero Estilo, the industry will crash because they are the two most famous models. Then Hotter se Dielli can pick them up and our agency will be the most famous modelling industry there is," Cato laughed._

Is this enough to get them fired?

* * *

><p>I pull into the driveway. Foxface goes to get out but I grab her arm.<p>

"I have an amazing idea," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's humor the guys. Pretend we want to get fired then report them. We'll get more evidence," I explained.

She nodded. We went inside and looked around.

"We really need to clean this house," I said.

Foxface nodded before going off to grab a broom and dustpan. I pulled out my work phone. I don't have a lot of music and what I do have is modelling music but might as well play something. I select Glam by Christina Aguilera. I plug my phone in to the speakers and let the music fill the house.

_Let's get glam_  
><em>Glam (glam, glam...)<em>  
><em>Let's get glam<em>  
><em>Glam (glam, glam...)<em>

_Walk, turn, pose, stop_  
><em>Give 'em what you got<em>  
><em>Work those hips, side to side<em>  
><em>Get that angle right<em>  
><em>(Right)<em>

_Paint your face like a movie queen_  
><em>A naughty dream or a fantasy<em>  
><em>Anything goes, gotta be the scene<em>  
><em>Create a look, out a fashion book<em>

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you_  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

_Now snap, now snap_  
><em>Here we go<em>

_Blush on, lashes long_  
><em>Mascara strong, strong, strong<em>  
><em>Lips, eyes, cheeks, face<em>  
><em>Give it style grace<em>

_Better be ready for your photo op_  
><em>Step in the light for your perfect close up<em>  
><em>Be superficial, it's your one shot<em>  
><em>Unleash the diva deep inside<em>

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you_  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

_Now snap, now snap_  
><em>Here we go<em>

_Runway on fire, fashion gods inspire_  
><em>Lose control, inhibitions run wild<em>  
><em>Get on the floor in your best couture<em>  
><em>Come on and take me higher<em>

_Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam_  
><em>Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam<em>  
><em>Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam<em>  
><em>Live it, love it, breathe it, work it, glam<em>

_Now snap, now clap_  
><em>Now dance, now stop<em>  
><em>Let's get glam<em>

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you_  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

_Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you_  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, don't let the clothes wear you<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

_Glam!_  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all in how you move<em>  
><em>Let's get... glam!<em>  
><em>Let's get glam, it's all an attitude<em>

Cato and Marvel won't know what hit them.

**If you liked this, click the favorite button and follow for more. And leave a review so I know how I'm doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So my brother came down for the weekend!... and I'm here updating for you guys. Seems legit. And I have a question. Do some of you play stupid on here? I was reading a random fanfic and everything was spelled wrong, the grammar was awful, and the formatting broke my heart. I get some people like writing short one shots but in not even 200 words, I was appalled. I went to their profile and every story was like that. I am OCD and a Grammar Nazi. I wanted to rip my hair from my head. It was so painful. Alright, my head is pounding so here's chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

Chapter 4 ~ Operation Mess With The Boys

Foxface POV

I pull into the parking lot of the modelling agency. I brush my red hair back.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked the black-haired girl in the passenger seat of my car.

"Yes I am. Simple reverse psychology and we get the boys exactly where we want them," Clove laughed.

We got out of my car and walked to the door. My eyes met Clove's and she nodded. She shoved the door open and marched inside acting like she was pissed off. I followed her in.

"Will you just calm down?" I demanded.

"No. I knew we shouldn't have thrown the party but no. Foxface had to get her way and we had to throw a stupid party!" she yelled.

Katniss walked up to us. She looked confused and scared.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"My personal phone is missing. I'm so pissed off!" she yelled.

Clove ran off to her dressing room and slammed the door. I turned to Katniss.

"I'm going to go talk to her and try to calm her down. I'll talk to you later," I said to Kat.

"Good luck. Talk to you later," she said before walking off.

I sprinted to Clove's dressing room and let myself in. Clove was sitting in her fuzzy white popazon chair.

"Think she bought it?" Clove asked.

"Honey, she overpaid for it," I laughed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Clove grasped onto her hair at the roots and resumed the pissed off act. I walked to the door and open it. It was Cato and Marvel.

"What's going on in here?" Marvel asked the the two walked in.

"Someone stole Clove's personal phone," I explained.

The two boys exchanged a look.

"We didn't want to say anything because we didn't want to get Glimmer in trouble but we found this in Glimmer's bag and we knew it wasn't hers," Cato sighed.

He pulled Clove's phone out of his pocket and threw it to her. She opened up pictures and there were a bunch of selfies of Glimmer.

"That bitch! She's such a Russian Nesting Doll. Full of herself," Clove growled. "This agency is so fucking stupid. I hate it."

I acted like I was looking at Clove but in the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk shared between the two guys. I sat down next to Clove.

"Do you think it might be a good idea to quit?" I asked. "It's not the first time Glimmer's done this."

"Well we should go," Cato said quickly before slipping from the room with Marvel in tow.

They shut the door on the way out.

"Do they honestly think we're stupid? These are all pictures from Glimmer's Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter," Clove laughed.

I took my phone out of my pocket and stopped recording the sound around us.

"This is so awesome. And I liked that thing about Glimmer. How did you think of that so fast?" I asked.

"Sweetie, it isn't my first time saying that about her. Jett, Isabelle, and Cephas all have heard that before," she explained to me.

* * *

><p>Today was a long day. We head out to my car and drive home. We head inside and Clove instantly goes on her personal phone.<p>

"Deleting those selfies?" I asked.

"Yup," she said popping the P.

I smirked and went to the speaker system. I plugged in my work phone and started to play Glamorous by Fergie.

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home_  
><em>You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home<em>  
><em>G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S<em>

_[B-Section:]_  
><em>We flying the first class<em>  
><em>Up in the sky<em>  
><em>Poppin' champagne<em>  
><em>Livin' the life<em>  
><em>In the fast lane<em>  
><em>And I wont change<em>  
><em>By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy<em>

_[chorus:]_  
><em>The glamorous,<em>  
><em>The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)<em>  
><em>By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy<em>

_[Verse:]_  
><em>Wear them gold and diamonds rings<em>  
><em>All them things don't mean a thing<em>  
><em>Chaperons and limousines<em>  
><em>Shopping for expensive things<em>  
><em>I be on the movie screens<em>  
><em>Magazines and bougie scenes<em>  
><em>I'm not clean, I'm not pristine<em>  
><em>I'm no queen, I'm no machine<em>  
><em>I still go to Taco Bell<em>  
><em>Drive through, raw as hell<em>  
><em>I don't care, I'm still real<em>  
><em>No matter how many records I sell<em>  
><em>After the show or after the Grammies<em>  
><em>I like to go cool out with the family<em>  
><em>Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang<em>  
><em>And now I'm in...<em>

_[B-section then chorus]_

_[Ludacris:]_  
><em>I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams<em>  
><em>You deserve nothing but all the finer things<em>  
><em>Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us<em>  
><em>I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us<em>  
><em>Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce<em>  
><em>To support your shoe fetish<em>  
><em>Lifestyles so rich and famous<em>  
><em>Robin Leach will get jealous<em>  
><em>Half a million for the stones<em>  
><em>Taking trips from here to Rome<em>  
><em>So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home<em>  
><em>G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S<em>

_[B-section + chorus x2]_

_[Verse:]_  
><em>I got problems up to here<em>  
><em>I've got people in my ear<em>  
><em>Telling me these crazy things<em>  
><em>That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)<em>  
><em>I've got money in the bank<em>  
><em>And I'd really like to thank<em>  
><em>All the fans, I'd like to thank<em>  
><em>Thank you really though<em>  
><em>Cause I remember yesterday<em>  
><em>When I dreamt about the days<em>  
><em>When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope<em>  
><em>Damn, It's been a long road<em>  
><em>And the industry is cold<em>  
><em>I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. [x3]<em>

I walked back into the kitchen where Clove was sitting once the music was playing. She was texting someone. The contact name said _Twin Brubber _so she's probably texting Jett.

"I swear in another galaxy, Jett was me because he's dealt with this before," she laughed.

"That's weird. But then again, it's you and Jett so it's kind of the usual," I joked.

Clove shoulder checked me and went to send Jett another text.

Our lives are not a normal ones but we wouldn't change them for the world.

**There we go. Please give this story a follow to keep up to date and give it a favorite if you like what you're reading. Leave me feedback. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello. Bonjour. Hola. Hello everyone one. So I've been going through a lot since you last heard from me. I'm not going to go into detail but I've been so distracted. My English teacher actually brought this up to me earlier this week because my mother told her about this "blog" I'm writing. That's right. She called Fanfiction a blog. And for those of you who have read the Friendship Only Goes So Far series, you know I've told you a little about my hair. Well here's something really cool I did to my hair. I have leopard print in my hair. No joke. My mom texted me a picture of this girl with leopard print hair and now I have leopard print spots in my hair. And Sherekhanrox, if you are reading this AN, don't you dare text me saying you finally figured out what's different. Get this. I went to the movies with my mom last night and Sherekhanrox was working. On either Thursday or Friday, I told SKR that I was doing something to my hair but I didn't say what. So anyways, once I got home, I texted SKR to see if my hair was noticed. We played the guessing game for over twenty minutes. Everyone was guessed, even plastic surgery. Long story short, SKR never noticed anything and teasing with continue when we get back to school on Tuesday. Holy crap, I have a terrible attention span and I did not notice how much I typed in this author's note and now I'm singing. Here's chapter five! FML.**

**Disclaimer: Can we take a little break from the legal stuff just today?**

Chapter 5 ~ Mission Impossible

Clove POV

Foxface is pacing in my room while I sit lining my eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea," she whined.

I shut my eyeliner and turned to her.

"Finch, Foxface, Foxy, Fox. I know what I'm doing. This isn't the first time I've done this. And this is a true mind fuck," I explained.

"And who did you do this to?" she asked.

"A couple bitches I went to school with. They transferred out of the school faster that a blink of the eye," I laughed.

"You scare me sometimes," she admitted.

I smiled as I threw my eyeliner into my bag and pull out my shimmer. Foxface flops down on my bed.

"Don't you dare get makeup on my bed," I threatened.

The doorbell rang and we walked downstairs. I opened the door and saw Cato and Marvel standing there. I signaled for them to come in. They came in and sat on the couch. Foxface and I both to chairs and stared at the boys.

"Okay. This is weird. From the start, it was clear you guys did not like us and still don't," Cato declared. "Why the hell did you invite us over?"

"You see, the thing is, we know something that you probably wish we didn't know," Foxface sighed.

"Which is?" Marvel asked nervously.

"We know you two are from Hotter se Dielli and plan to get us fired from Nada Pero Estilo so we can start working for your agency," I stated.

"And we have evidence," Foxface added.

The guys turned pale and their jaws dropped.

"But we have news for you," I said.

"Which is?" Marvel asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"We don't plan on getting you fired or telling anyone," Foxface said. "On one condition."

"Anything," Cato sighed.

"You let us help you take down Nada Pero Estilo before we leave. So they can't even replace us and get on top," I stated.

"What?" Cato asked. "You're joking, right?"

"Not in the slightest. We know you'll be able to get us fired. You probably have a lot of dirt on us. We want to make sure that once we leave, there is no industry to compete with. And we get to get even with Glimmer for the hell she's caused us," Foxface explained.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked.

Cato and Marvel looked at each other. They whispered to each other for a good five minutes. During that time, Foxface and I kept looking at each other. We were so nervous. They turned their attention back to us.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cato challenged, his eyes narrowing.

"Do you really want to risk it?" I taunted.

I nodded and Foxface and she nodded back. The next second, her phone was in her hand the video of Cato and Marvel was playing.

_"You sure this is a good idea?" Marvel asked. "How are we even going to lock the door?"_

_"We won't. We just need enough dirt on them to get them fired. Once we get them fired from Nada Pero Estilo, the industry will crash because they are the two most famous models. Then Hotter se Dielli can pick them up and our agency will be the most famous modelling industry there is," Cato laughed._

Their jaws dropped but we didn't stop there. We played the recording of my fake freak out.

_"What's going on in here?" Marvel asked the the two walked in._

_"Someone stole Clove's personal phone," I explained._

_The two boys exchanged a look._

_"We didn't want to say anything because we didn't want to get Glimmer in trouble but we found this in Glimmer's bag and we knew it wasn't hers," Cato sighed._

_He pulled Clove's phone out of his pocket and threw it to her. She opened up pictures and there were a bunch of selfies of Glimmer._

_"That bitch! She's such a Russian Nesting Doll. Full of herself," Clove growled. "This agency is so fucking stupid. I hate it."_

_I acted like I was looking at Clove but in the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk shared between the two guys. I sat down next to Clove._

_"Do you think it might be a good idea to quit?" I asked. "It's not the first time Glimmer's done this."_

_"Well we should go," Cato said quickly before slipping from the room with Marvel in tow._

"Are you trying to help us or bust us?" Marvel asked.

"We want to help you but we aren't afraid to put that in the group texting group," Foxface taunted.

She acted like she was about to hit send several time and every time, the boys flinched.

"Are we in or not?" I purred in a taunting tone.

"You're in!" Marvel blurted out before Cato could stop him.

The blonde smacked the back of his partner's head. But Foxface and I leaned back in our chairs.

We were "helping" them and they couldn't do anything to stop us.

**So SKR texted me while writing this and finally figured out what I did with my hair. Must of checked my Facebook or asked her sister. Sigh. And until further notice, this story is on HIATUS. I have no time but I will try to get back to you guys as soon as possible. I will. Until them, leave a review, favorite if you liked what you read, and give it a follow for my next update. Byee!**


	6. IMPORANT MESSAGE

**Dear Loyal Fans,**

**Hello everyone. I hope you guys are having an awesome time. And I'm not dead. I've been lurking in the shadows. I love you guys and you all know once I start something, I like to complete it myself. Sadly, that's not the case here. I, The Other Katniss Everdeen, am doing something a never wanted to do. **

**I am putting this story up for adoption. **

**If you love this story and have your own ideas for this, please let me know and I am willing to give you this story.**

**But because I'm me, there will be a little process and I want the link to the new story once you start it. PM only. **

**But please know this hurts me to this. I did have an idea but I've lost inspiration. I have an ever growing list of stories backed up because I don't want to put this on hold just to write another story. I just can't keep lying to myself and saying that I will write a new chapter once I get a free moment. I'm overly busy and I just can't keep up this charade. I'm incredibly sorry. I'm hurting myself with lies and it's just too much right now.**

**If you would like to adopt this story, PM as soon as possible. First come, first serve. And again, I'm so sorry.**

**Signed with much hesitation,**

**The Other Katniss Everdeen**


	7. Adoption Notice

**Dear Loyal Readers,**

**Hey everyone. So I have to be completely honest with you guys. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to adopt or not.**

**Anyways, Dauntlessbrave01 was so sweet to adopt. The rest of this story will be going up on her profile.**

**So here's the story. I was at a family Christmas dinner talking with one of my cousins. She and I both like THG so we started talking about it. We ended up coming here and I noticed a new review on this. Naturally, I clicked to read it. I was so happy to see that because I was bored and tired and THG was the only thing that my cousin and I could think of to talk about.**

**I'm not sure Dauntlessbrave01 started writing yet but if you want to look her up, click on the reviews and you can find her pretty easily.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to Dauntlessbrave01 for adopting. I hope you all give her the same support as you gave me.**

**I'll be back soon with a Christmas one-shot.**

**Signed with much love,**

**The Other Katniss Everdeen**


End file.
